Human Vampire
by Earl Chapwin
Summary: A look on the Human world and the Supernatural world. Rated for language. One-shot. OC POV. Last edited: December 5th, 2008


_A/N: _I haven't really written anything... or not written, posted actually. So, this is my sort of "coming back" fic. It's a one-shot, but I ended it like how I would end any chapter. A hint of Tsukune x Moka though.

PS: It's also narrated by an OC. Oh no!

Last Edited: December 5th, 2008

Added more rants, showed more of the character's personality, and made it more obvious on who the child is.

* * *

**Human+Vampire**

Mankind. A species that knows no bounds. Unknowingly tied down to rules; let's call them: the laws of physics. A caring species; known to comfort; known to help; known to try and help those less fortunate. A destructive species; known to create wars; known to take things for their own gain. Take lives of many of their own; make slaves of a different skin; shun those who don't belong; discard those who aren't alike; destroy those that are not mankind themselves. No other man could live the same as a different species. No accepted man. Their nature: unknown; answered without question. Created entirely by cells, meat, and a few pounds of water. Mankind are ants; so small, so fragile. They were powerful among their world, but so very weak in others.

Vampires. A species known for their power. Strength? It was never a physical. It was the ability to turn ones aura into raw power. Aura; once thought to be invisible to the naked eye. It's what made these rank-S species so unique. So rare. So deadly. Destructive by nature. They overpower at any costs; take what is not theirs. Sexy? Oh very. They were a proud species, thought to be one of the greatest all worlds.

A Vampire would have never thought to marry a human. It was impractical. It was implausible. It was improbable.

…

No. It was impossible.

…

I suppose that's where I step in. I broke the boundary between these two. Some would say I'm half-vampire half-human. Quite a few said that wasn't catchy enough. Some tried to combine them: making Vampiran, or a Humapire. I am a weak species; I am a proud species; I am a destructive species; I am a kind species. I'm a sort of chimera, bonded so well. I am neither. Not human, not vampire. I am a rare breed and a common one. I'm both accepted and denied. I'm just… irrelevant.

"_Fuck that shit." _I suppose would be the reply from you. _"Being a vampire would kick so much ass!"_

Undoubtedly to the human brain, anything that can repel the laws of physics, or twist it on it's axis is the definition of all that is holy and awesome.

I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't think they were cool. On the other hand however, I would also be lying if I told you that I never wanted to be human.

I guess, I've always wanted to be somewhat bounded by rules. To want to have faith into some sort of god, or be criticized for not having one. I suppose I want to live in a world where I do have to try for what I want. Conflicting against other political parties I don't agree with, having different ethnicities; controversies ensure, but I suppose that's what made the human world so amazing. It was built around empires, around the ideals of changing politics, the idea of change. It was a world where one force would never dominate forever. It was where everything was made by the hands of these fate changers, these people that guided their way through the promise land, these people that made the world how it is today.

The supernatural world was far, far from the change dependent: human world. It was either you were of rare class, or you weren't. It was the racism at it's purest form, and I'm not exaggerating. Wits play a huge role, but if your more powerful, then your gonna lose. Forreal. This supernatural place is unfair. If I could tape this world's mouth to it's buttocks, then I could indeed say that this world sucks ass.

Maybe I'm just biased. I know the supernatural world sacrifices a significant amount to control their kind in the human world, they even go far as to actually _teach_ them to blend in. That's pretty hardcore.

Bah, it's a bummer though.

"**Beware…**"

Said my bus driver. It was unusual. He kept quiet throughout most of the ride, a bit boring actually, but now he finally speaks? His cap visor was long, so long that it actually shadowed most of his face. He had bright eyes, a cigarette in his mouth, and a Jack Nicholson like Joker grin.

"**Yokai Academy is a **_**terrible**_** school!**"

Can you stop using that voice? It's more annoying than fan girls constantly talking about Twilight.

"I'll make a note of it old man."

I made a strained grin as I headed off the steps of the bus.

**~Welcome To Yokai Academy!~**

A wooden sign said. Or… at least I think that's what it meant to say. It was battered, old, and some of the lettering was off, so it was like: **W lco e to Yo ai Ac d y**. I stepped away, trying to get a better view of where I am.

The earth was indeed a dark color. The type of color that you would see if you dug deep enough at the beach, where it was all black and grainy. From the look of it, the island I'm on is a peninsula, covered in crimson blood water. And as the water was red, so was the sky. The clouds seemed normal however, but there was a heavy fog coming in. That only made my situation worst, since the only thing that was even bright in this world was the light from my I-pod when I scrolled to pick a new song, and the full moon. I was pretty sure it was day before I came through that tunnel.

It was nearly identical to my father's description. Hah, my father. Dubbed the only full-fledged human to walk in this world. It must be retarded that the only prerequisite of entering this school is simply a flier, or entrance transcript, or paperwork, or... ah, who gives a crap anyhow. This place is dull, depressing, and gloomy. I'm surprised there isn't a giant vortex in the middle of the sky that's sucking out all the joy and wonder in every living molecule. Every tree here is limped and bent like some over-sized sumo wrestler decided to take a nap on all them at once. And I'm pretty sure I saw a few skeleton bodies and tombstones some 200 feet away.

Next thing you know, a lightning bolt with shatter through the sky.

**BOOM!**

A thunderous roar raced across the land as a streak of white electricity stroke behind what seemed a haunted mansion. See, what I tell ya?

"**Yokai Academy is a **_**terrible**_** school!**"

Somehow, those words made more sense.

**Kah! Kah!**

A flock of crows assembled around the surrounding undead trees. I could make a guess that something was recently killed, as crows tend to do that in Africa. It was either that or... they were waiting for something _to_ die. They're dirty-blonde beaks opened, letting loose their stereotyped call once more before flying off, one by one, into the night sky. Wait, how the hell do you tell when it's night or day in this place? Must be a real bitch for people that dry their clothes by hanging them in the sun. Wouldn't this world have washing machines and dryers? I'm sure this place isn't that un-industrial. But, I don't see cars, roads, railways, or even a single person. Please someone tell me why this world even exists??!

...

God, what am I saying...?

...

Shaking off my visual insanity, I sighed to myself. It was probably best to try and get to wherever this academy is at.

I locked up my I-pod, and shoved it inside my pocket before treading into the forest.


End file.
